


The Letter

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, courting gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love letter/courting present… Alpha!Dean writing to Omega!Castiel. Human!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for tumblr. Check out my other abo works! :)

It was a note, written in his love’s messy blue handwriting on regular college ruled paper. Beneath it, a small rectangular white box.

_**‘OPEN FIRST’**  
Dear honey bee, _

_We both know that I’m not good with words, meaningful talks, profound love notes or otherwise. So I’ll make this short. Before you left for Europe this summer, you came to my house to say goodbye. When you told me that you’d be gone for 3 months, you had tears in your pretty blue eyes. It seemed like you were saying goodbye forever._

_You reassured me that you weren’t._

_So I kissed you goodbye. You hesitated before leaving, again acting as though we’d never meet again. When I spoke to Sam, he just gave me his best bitch face. 'It’s hard for omega’s to leave their mates, Dean. Even though he’s with family, he won’t feel safe knowing you’re too far away to go see or come to his rescue if he needs you.“_

_Now don’t get me wrong when I say I was surprised. I didn’t know, bee. If I had, I wouldn’t have let you go at all. I know it’s hard on you as it is, being forced to stay with your overly expectant family until you are mated. And though I know I’m far from their favorite choice for you, all that matters is that you want me._

_Castiel, I have pictured our future in a hundred different ways._

_-Working full time jobs in a medium sized house in the suburbs, cuddling after a long day apart, watching an entire season of Game of Thrones until we both fall asleep, you curled up on top of me._

_-Me working overtime at the shop, as you stay home with the baby, tired but always just as beautiful as the day I met you. Coming home to relieve you of your duties as you take a long bath and I get to play with our child._

_-Living in a condo in the nicer part of some city, working in the same office as my precious mate. All of our coworkers jealous as we head out for lunch at the same time, too close and too happy for anyone to come between._

_-Maybe just us living a simple life, in a camper on our land by a quiet lake. You have a big garden, like you always talk about. The fuzzy bees sense you as one of their own and help your flowers blossom as pretty as you can imagine. At dawn, we’ll eat breakfast on the dock and watch the sunrise, as my bobber floats on the still lake._

_No choice is ever perfect and some of them aren’t really 'me’, but I’m always happy in these fantasies because YOU are happy._

_If what Sam said is true bee, and you are already mine, I hope that you will accept this courting gift. There is plenty of room in my bed, until we figure out what life we want to live._

_Honey bee, I love you._

—

Inside of the box was a single key. Bigger than a regular house key and a symbol etched into it that the omega immediately recognized. He tore out of the front door, and ran down the driveway, much to the confusion of his siblings in the foyer.

There, parked in the street in front of their house, was the most beautiful car Castiel had ever seen. It was an older model Lincoln, completely and perfectly restored. The color was even the same shade as his signature trench coat. Dean had spent his summer on this project, Cas was sure of it.

With his heart fluttering and the key clenched in his fist, Dean’s soon-to-be mate walked to the car. 

He could return for his things later.


End file.
